roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Thompson
: "What? He's just awesome, okay? He protects the neighbourhood, and, you know, he's inspiring. He inspires me to be a better man." : ― Flash Thompson to Michelle Jones Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. While at the school Thompson would spend much of his time tormenting his fellow classmate and decathlon partner Peter Parker, especially when Parker had just claimed to work with Tony Stark and to personally know Spider-Man, which Thompson refused to believe was possible. Thompson was a victim of the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, was resurrected by Hulk five years later. The following summer, he joined his classmates on Midtown Tech's trip to Europe, which coincided with the Elemental Attacks staged by Mysterio, forcing Thompson to be caught up in Beck's schemes. Biography Student Life Mocking Peter Parker Flash Thompson began attending Midtown High alongside Peter Parker and Ned Leeds the former of whom he would constantly harass, due to Parker's higher IQ, and his tendency to make Thompson look bad, as seen when Parker correctly answered a question that he got wrong. He was shown to come from a wealthy family, leading him to be quite arrogant, as well as, having a tendency to prioritise speed over accuracy when it came to his schoolwork and academic decathlon answers. He was also prone to goading people on, as his comments almost caused Parker to appear at Liz Toomes' party as Spider-Man. Liz Toomes' Party Later that Friday, Thompson would end up at Liz Toomes' party as the DJ. He would lead the crowd in a chant that would ultimately cause Peter Parker to leave. Decathlon Nationals After the Decathlon Nationals, Thompson was keen to hog the trophy for himself, although as Michelle Jones pointed out, he missed many of his questions. Rescue at the Washington Monument As the bomb in Ned Leeds' backpack goes off, Thompson found himself stuck in the elevator with his classmates. As the monument's security team manage to pry open the elevator doors and provide an escape. Thompson immediately pushed his classmates out of the way and told the security team to save his decathlon trophy first then himself, to the shock of his classmates. As he is lifted out, the elevator falls, only for Spider-Man to swoop in and save the group. Lending his Car On the night of the Homecoming dance, Thompson drove his date to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. On the way there, Spider-Man jumped onto the hood of his car, asking Thompson if he could borrow the car while in "interrogation mode". The stunned Thompson informed him that it is his father's car in truth but quickly relented and let Spider-Man drive off. However, Thompson became shocked when Spider-Man recklessly drove the sports car, driving it into a rack of bicycles. Death and Resurrection In 2018, when Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, Thompson was wiped out of existence. When Hulk snapped his fingers in 2023 to bring all the victims of the Decimation back to life, Thompson was restored. Summer Vacation Travelling to Europe To be added Attack in Venice To be added Incident on the Highway To be added Night at the Opera To be added Battle of London To be added Coming Home To be added Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Thompson is an intelligent science enthusiast and a member of the Midtown High Decathlon Team; however, he is not as intelligent as Peter Parker. * Musician: Thompson is shown to have some skill in music as he is known for Disc Jockeying at Liz Toomes' party and handled the equipment with ease. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students